


Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend)

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean totally ships Klaine, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Glee, and Dean won't admit he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is ridiculous. And I love Glee, for all it's stupid love triangles. The title is taken from the song Lucky, by Jason Mraz, on Glee Quinn and Sam perform a cover of it. This was edited by TeamFreeWillAlways

It had been a mistake, Dean knew. A huge mistake. What on earth had possessed him to leave Cas alone with the Netflix password and Sam's laptop? Heh. The irony of that was not lost on Dean. Must have been Crowley. 

The truth was, he and Sam had left Cas alone at the bunker because they didn't want the newly human ex-angel to try to come with them on their hunt. Cas was still getting back on his feet. Still had panic attacks. Still woke up screaming in the middle of the night, till Sam or Dean would hold him till he calmed down. It was weird for Dean at first, caring for a grown man, a angel as old as time, like he was a child, learning everything. But he found that Cas was very much like a young Sam. Strong and brave, but learning and neglecting the loving touch he needed from an absent father. 

Sam and Dean had hoped that if he watched movies or TV, he would get some of their references, plus, he might learn about being human. However, when they came home, bloody and bruised at one in the morning (because Sammy just had to get home) he did not expect to hear happy guitar music and singing teenagers. Of all the shows Cas could have watched he had chosen one about a Highschool Glee Club. A Glee club. With drama, and angst and pointless love triangles.

Dean stood staring from the doorway of Cas' room while on the screen a guy who had totally dyed Justen Bieber hair and a girl in a cheerleading uniform were singing Lucky. Cas was watching, enchanted. He finally noticed Dean after the song was over. "Hello Dean." He said, not sounding at all put out he had just noticed Dean. Cas paused the show. "This is my favorite song so far." Dean briefly wondered, why it was his favorite song. Dean shook himself. 

"Uh. Right. Cas, why are you watching a show about a Glee club?" Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face. He was too tired for this. 

Cas cocked his head at Dean. "You watched a show about a sexy medical professional. I do not see how this is any different." 

Dean spluttered, mumbled out something about having to get to bed, and left in a hurry. 

 

When Dean heard a scream three hours later, he ran to Cas' bedroom, to find him shivering, and rocking back and forth. Dean sat down on his friend's bed, wrapping him in his arms. When Dean asked what would make him feel better, and Cas said Glee, Dean started it up. And he stayed, till Cas fell asleep and Dean could return to his own room. 

 

He will never admit it. To anyone. But he kinda likes Glee. Now, don't get him wrong, the love triangles are really getting out of hand, and it's disturbing that when you look at three of the characters and realize they've all made out with each other. But the singing isn't bad. And it's kinda, okay, yeah he likes it. 

"You like it." Sam says to him one Sunday after he and Cas had had a Glee marathon. Dean scoffed.  "No. Of course I don't like it." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just like you don't like Doctor Sexy?" 

Dean threw up his hands. "Why does everyone keep using that as an argument against me?!" 

Sam just smirked at him, the little shit. "You ship Klaine too." 

Dean just straight up ran out of the room at that point. How did Sam find out about that?! 

 

"C'mon, not again!" Dean yelled. Cas glared at him. "Dean, you're ruining the moment." 

"I'm ruining the moment?! They're ruining the moment! How many times are they going to break up?!" Dean asked, with the voice of a heartbroken fangirl who's OTP has just broken up for the third time. Which is pretty much what he is at heart, Dean reasoned. 

"I mean, they stare at each other and circle around each other and for Pete's sake your favorite song should have been sung by Kurt and Blaine because they are best friends and in love!" Dean cried. Then he stopped and really, really hoped. 

"Dean. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Cas said. 

"T-tell me what?" Dean asked, the show all but forgotten, staring at his best friend. 

"This," Cas said, as he leaned forward to brush his lips over Dean's. After a few heartbeats, he pulled back. "Why did you think it was my favorite song?" 

Dean blushed. "Cas, you really-" Cas kissed him again as though to prove a point. Dean actually kissed him back that time, before pulling away and saying, "Cause it isn't lucky to be in love with your best friend, unless they love you back." 

"I do not think we will have that problem, Dean." Cas said. Dean put his hands on either side of Cas' face and kissed him, hard. 

"Well, lucky I'm in love with my best friend, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
